Many internal mix atomizers are designed so that critical two phase flow occurs at the exits of the atomization ports or orifices. Thus, the pressure at the exits of the ports is higher than ambient pressure. Accordingly, the spray jets will expand outside the atomizer to a much larger diameter than that of the ports. To a point, an increase in either liquid flow or atomizing fluid flow or both will result in a higher pressure in the internal mixing chamber and through the exits of the ports, and a larger jet spray will result.
In the case where the distance between two neighboring atomization ports is too small, the expanded jets can get too close together and collapse of the jets will result. Again, a set of sprays may collapse because the number of ports is too great. This first type of collapse phenomenon is to be distinguished from collapse of the jet sprays when the jet sprays are coming in contact at larger distances, e.g., a foot or so, downstream from the atomizer. External factors influencing this second type of collapse of the jet sprays include the crossflow of other fluids or presence of other bodies close to the atomizer. Accordingly, an atomizer design that minimizes or eliminates the first type of collapse of the spray jets would have great utility. The invention relates to such a design.